Kuzan
Kuzan (クザン Kuzan) is a Frost God Slayer and a free roaming wizard who wanders the world. He gained his moniker Boreas from his proficiency at his Magic. While he is a Mage, he doesn't consider it his occupation because he doesn't take on any jobs for compensation, as he has no need for it. Appearance Kuzan is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, and shoulder length, light brown hair. His most distinguishing feature is his pitch black skin. His physical features remain, for the most part, unseen by most people, as his clothing covers most of his body. He wears a massive black cloak that covers his body and a rice paddy hat that conceals his face. Underneath, he wears a baggy pair of black pants and a pair of geta sandals. Personality Kuzan has a cold personality, preferring to distance himself from people. Due to this, he doesn't have many friends, however he is very close with the ones he does have. Around 400 years ago, after using a certain God Slayer spell, he came to think he had ascended from humanity to become to true Frost God. This made him very conceded and arrogant, believing himself to be superior to humans. He remained like this until his near death by the hands of Acnologia and his learning of Ice-Make Magic, what he calls human ice. Learning of the power that human ice holds brought him down and allowed him to accept his humanity. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Frost God Slayer Magic: A form of Lost Magic that allows Kuzan to create black ice from any part of his body. This ice is exceedingly cold and retains it's temperature due to the large amounts of Magic that formed it, thus preventing ordinary flames from melting them. This Magic also allows Kuzan to eat his element in order to regain his strength. This prevents him from being hurt by his element, unless it is stronger then his own ice. Kuzan has a true mastery over this Magic, as he learned it over 400 years ago, before it was considered a Lost Magic. However, it should be noted that he doesn't use this Magic too often anymore, as it consumes too much Magic. He only tends to use it on truly powerful foes. * Frost God's Bellow: The breath attack of the God Slayers, as well as the quintessential God Slayer spell that every God Slayer learns, Kuzan's Bellow is enhanced with his Frost element. Kuzan breathes in, gathering Magic in his lungs. This is followed by a massive expulsion of all that Magic in his lungs, forming a large blizzard of black ice shards. * Frost God's Skin: The most powerful spell in a Frost God's arsenal, this spell acts as an ultimate shield. By channeling his Frost God Magic into his skin, Kuzan gains protection from nearly everything. Even time has stopped affecting him, as his body no longer ages. Because of this protection, his sense of touch has become so dull, that he can't feel anything. The only things that can make him feel again are attacks that are so powerful that they can break through his protection, causing him damage enough to feel pain. However, very few are capable of breaking through it. Two notable foes that managed to do this were Acnologia and Zeref, both of whom were so overpowering that they nearly killed him. This spell has a noticeable side effect, in that because his Frost God Slayer Magic is channeled though his skin, it gets turned pitch black, making it seem like he has severe frostbite all over his body. While this spell is considerably powerful, it has many drawbacks that make most people think twice about casting it. For one, it makes anything that touches their skin freeze with their black ice. Kuzan has worked around this downside to an extent by wearing clothes that have been Magically enchanted to prevent them from freezing. Another drawback is that it takes a ton of Magic to use. This spell uses more Magic then any other Frost God spell, and it continues to drain large amounts of Magic for as long as it is activated. These two wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for the last drawback. Once you cast this spell, it stays in effect until the caster dies. Because of this, this spell will even persist if the caster runs out of Magic, however it won't last long. Because if the caster runs out of Magic, they will be unable to protect themselves from the immense cold that their body is being subjected to, killing the Slayer nearly instantly. Because of these drawbacks, Kuzan usually refrains from using Frost God spells, as they utilize a great deal of Magic which could easily drain him of all his Magic Power after not too long when combined with the draining effects of this spell. ** Frost God's Iron Grip: A spell that Kuzan created that uses almost no additional Magic. Kuzan grabs someone, often on the shoulder, and squeezes tightly, causing that area to freeze. This spell utilizes the freezing effects that his skin carries, taking advantage of the Magic being poured into his skin to attack, instead of using more Magic. ** Frost God's Stomp: Another energy saving spell that Kuzan created. By stomping his foot on the ground hard enough, his sandal will break the ground, causing his foot to sink and have his skin touch the ground. By putting more Magic into his foot then normal, he can create an effect similar to Ice-Make: Ice Geyser but with his black ice. Ice Magic: An elemental Magic that allows the caster to create ice for various purposes. Kuzan is very skilled with this Magic, being capable of shaping his ice in such a way that he can use light refraction to make it appear to be anything other than ice. As a means of conserving Magic, he has also found out how to use ice's properties of absorbing heat from surrounding objects to absorb magic from other peoples attacks, so as to use his opponents Magic to power his own attacks. Ice-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the caster to create ice at their will and shape it into different objects. Kuzan is quite skilled at using both Static and Dynamic Ice-Make, showing his skill at this form of Magic. * Ice-Make: Shattering Dimensions: Kuzan freezes the inside of an object with a net like pattern, then has the ice shatter, breaking the object with it. This spell can be used on the ground so as to create a hole. * Ice-Make: False Floor: Kuzan covers a hole with ice and uses light refraction to make his ice look like it's made of the same substance that surrounds the hole, making it appear as if there is no hole. * Ice-Make: Stalagmite: Kuzan causes ice spikes of various sizes to rise from the ground. These can be used to impale opponents or to block attacks. Using light refraction, the stalagmites appear to be made of earth, making it seem to be a form of Earth Magic. * Ice-Make: Frozen Realm: Kuzan freezes the water in the atmosphere, causing clouds to form. Once a suitable amount of ice has frozen, small ice chips start to fall from the clouds. If the ice chip lands on something with Magic in it, the ice chip will absorb enough Magic from it for it to grow into a small flower of ice. This continues until all the ice accumulated in the clouds falls or until the spell is cancelled. * Ice-Make: Lacrima: Kuzan creates a rough, crystalline shaped lacrima that can be various sizes. This lacrima is used to absorb an enemies energy based Magical attack. After the attack gets absorbed, the lacrima breaks and all the pieces turn into Ice-Make attacks powered by the opponents Magic. The stronger the attack is, the larger a lacrima is needed to absorb the attack, however, he is incapable of absorbing fire attacks as the ice would just melt. His most common attack that he turns his broken lacrima pieces into is Ice-Make: Lance. * Ice-Make: Wizard: Kuzan creates human shaped ice sculptures using Dynamic Ice-Make. These creations act as Ice-Make Mages who can utilize a variety of Static Ice-Make spells of different power depending on the amount of Magic was used to create them. Once all of their Magic is used up, they shatter. Light refraction is used on them to make them appear to be real people. * Ice-Make: Frost God's Worldly Seed: This spell uses a combination of Ice-Make and Frost God Slayer Magics. Kuzan creates a small acorn of ice inside the ground. The inside is created with his Ice-Make Magic. This part absorbs Magic from the ground it was planted in, and from any spell that touches the ground. The outer shell is made from his black ice, which keeps the inner ice very cold, allowing it to keep absorbing Magic until it gets released. * Release - Ice-Make: Yggdrasil: Kuzan releases the black ice containing the Worldly Seed. Without the black ice containing the inner ice, Kuzan can reshape it into a large tree, using the Magic inside the seed and just a bit more of his own Magic. The size of the tree and the speed of it's growth depend on the amount of Magic that the seed absorbed prior the being released. This spell will cause an opponent great damage if hit by the rapid growth, as well as freeze them inside the tree. Equipment Clothing: Everything that he wears has been Magically enchanted so that it won't freeze from his magic. Trivia * He is named after the former Marine Admiral from One Piece, "Aokiji" Kuzan because of his Ice Logia power. * His nickname comes from the Greek God of the North Wind, Boreas. * His Ice-Make: Frozen Realm spell is based off of the Hyōten Hyakkasō attack of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's from Bleach. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster mage Category:Caster magic user Category:Lost Magic User Category:Godslayer Category:Ice-Make User